harlotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Harvey
'''Elizabeth Harvey '''is a character introduced in Season 3 of Harlots.She is portrayed by Angela Griffin. Biography Elizabeth Harvey and her son Fredo are newcomers to London. Elizabeth, who goes many names and aliases, is a bawd specializing in molly houses - that is, they cater to homosexual men. She formerly ran a house in Bristol under the name "Bet Harper" but was forced to flee when it became too obvious what she was doing. Elizabeth seeks out Mrs. May, formerly the mistress of Lydia Quigley's father, and convinces her to invest in her new molly house with the promise of a cut of the profits and a share of the deed to the house they purchase. This time, however, the house will open under the guise of a tailor's shop, specializing in gentleman's clothing. Mrs. May lets her know that Golden Square is soon to be on the market. The bidding for Golden Square goes quite high, and she joins forces with Lucy Wells to purchase the building as nether of them have enough to win it by themselves.An uneasy alliance forms between the women: Elizabeth tells Lucy the house will be her 'emporium' of velvet, silks and ribbon, coupled with 'clandestine sport' upstairs. Lucy lets Elizabeth know the house is her retirement, and she intends to have as little sex as possible, to which Elizabeth assures her she can expect the greatest entertainment and the less amount of sex as she's ever had. Both women seem pleased with the purchase. As time progresses, Elizabeth and Lucy form a close relationship and become good friends. Elizabeth introduces Lucy to Salabat Ali Khan, a silk merchant. He wishes to marry Elizabeth, who playfully refuses his proposals, claiming not be the 'marrying time'. Soon thereafter, a man called "Poppa Wade" violently calls on Elizabeth (though he knows her as "Eliza Wade"). Fredo attempts to send him away by claiming his mother is dead, but he will not have it. Wade was left to rot in debtor's prison for two years to pay off Elizabeth's death. He's free now and seeking payment; he returns later and takes When Mrs. May dies choking on a fish bone, her portion of the Golden Squares fall to her heir - Lydia Quigley, who intends to take the house back. Elizabeth and Lucy refuse to give up their portion; however, and Elizabeth eventually agrees to marry Salabat. They hurriedly get married in a fine celebration, until Elizabeth lets it slip that she is drowning in debt. He is furious that she never intended to pay for the silk he provided for her, despite Elizabeth's protests that it's now an 'investment' in "their" house. Salabat storms off, leaving Lucy to finally learn the truth: Elizabeth is drowning is debt. Salabat returns, but only to take furniture and other goods, before leaving for good. As Lucy tries to find some money, Elizabeth and Fredo start to pack up and leave. Fredo is tired of running, but Elizabeth says she can not go back to debtor's jail. It is implied that the last time she went, she was with three children, including Fredo, who was the only one of them to make it out alive. The pair are stopped by William North before they are able to leave London; meanwhile Lucy has ended up in jail thanks to Lydia's schemes. William convinces Elizabeth to stay. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bawd